mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Страннее фанатских историй/Галерея
. 1= Пролог ---- Daring Do pushing a rock S6E13.png Daring_Do_looking_inside_the_cave_S6E13.png Daring_Do_walking_around_S6E13.png Daring_Do_getting_across_the_bridge_S6E13.png Daring_Do_nearly_falling_off_S6E13.png Daring_Do_getting_back_S6E13.png Daring_Do_looking_down_S6E13.png Daring_Do_looking_at_the_artifact_S6E13.png Close_shot_of_the_artifact_S6E13.png Daring_Do_walking_forward_S6E13.png Bridge_falling_apart_S6E13.png Daring_Do_falling_down_S6E13.png Daring_Do_climbing_up_S6E13.png Daring_Do_leaping_to_the_other_side_S6E13.png Daring_Do_collapses_to_the_ground_S6E13.png Daring_Do_lifting_up_her_pith_helmet_S6E13.png Second_close-up_of_Amulet_of_Culiacan_S6E13.png Snake_attacking_S6E13.png Snakes_surrounding_Daring_Do_S6E13.png Daring_Do_shocked_S6E113.png Rainbow_Dash_in_captivated_shock_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--don't_stop_there!--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--that's_the_deal!--_S6E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_apologizes_to_Rainbow_S6E13.png Twilight_--how_much_fun_you're_gonna_have--_S6E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_jealous_of_Rainbow_S6E13.png Twilight_--I_wish_Princess_Celestia_didn't_need_my_help--_S6E13.png Rainbow_--I'll_make_sure_A._K._Yearling_signs_your_book--_S6E13.png Rainbow_excitedly_packing_her_bags_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--she_never_goes_to_conventions!--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_grinning_excitedly_S6E13.png Rainbow_looking_back_at_Twilight_S6E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_depressed_S6E13.png Rainbow_downplays_her_excitement_S6E13.png Rainbow_--you_and_I_know_A._K._Yearling_personally--_S6E13.png Rainbow_with_a_hoof_around_Twilight_S6E13.png Rainbow_--this_convention_will_be_fun--_S6E13.png Rainbow_--nothing_to_get_too_excited_about--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_grins_even_wider_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--so_excited!--_S6E13.png The_Daring_Do_convention_S6E13.png |-| 2= Радуга встречает Квиббл Пэнса ---- Rainbow wanders the convention hall S6E13.png Convention_salespony_stops_Rainbow_S6E13.png Salespony_promotes_the_Daring_Do_Experience_to_Rainbow_S6E13.png Daring_Do_The_Experience_pamphlet_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--did_that_already--_S6E13.png Rainbow_approaches_model_of_Sapphire_Stone_temple_S6E13.png Rainbow_steps_on_a_pressure_plate_S6E13.png Sapphire_Stone_temple_model_expelling_steam_S6E13.png Temple_model_walls_shooting_colorful_ribbons_S6E13.png Rainbow_impressed_with_the_temple_model_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--this_is_the...--_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_--awesomest_thing_ever---_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_notice_each_other_S6E13.png Quibble_--only_a_true_fan_can_appreciate--_S6E13.png Rainbow_pointing_to_model_floor_tiles_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--good_catch--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_introduces_himself_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_introduces_herself_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_hoof-bump_S6E13.png Rainbow_compliments_Quibble's_costume_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_and_Rainbow_Dash_dressed_as_Daring_Do_S6E13.png Rainbow_--the_hard_part_was_figuring_out--_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_--number_of_arrow_holes--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Quibble_Pants_grinning_S6E13.png Quibble_--on_page_84_of_Sapphire_Stone--_S6E13.png Quibble_--score_of_arrows_shooting_forth--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_agreeing_with_Quibble_Pants_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--on_page_107--_S6E13.png Quibble_going_on_about_Daring_Do_S6E13.png Quibble_--barely_made_it_past_the_traps--_S6E13.png Quibble_showing_off_his_Daring_Do_knowledge_S6E13.png Rainbow_greatly_impressed_with_Quibble_S6E13.png Close-up_of_Rainbow_and_Quibble's_pith_helmets_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_sharing_a_laugh_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_explore_the_convention_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_in_Daring_Do_face_cutout_board_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_making_goofy_faces_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_laughing_together_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_enter_a_Daring_Do_ballpit_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_swinging_from_a_rope_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_grabs_the_rope_S6E13.png Quibble_diving_into_the_ballpit_S6E13.png Quibble_tosses_a_foam_rock_at_Rainbow_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_playfully_tackles_Quibble_S6E13.png Quibble_pointing_at_a_convention_booth_S6E13.png Daring_Do-themed_pillow_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_weirded_out_by_pillows_S6E13.png Quibble_shrugs_and_rolls_his_eyes_S6E13.png Rainbow_buying_a_Daring_Do_figurine_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_exchanging_gifts_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_present_Daring_Do_figurines_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_laughing_over_their_gifts_S6E13.png |-| 3= Спор о Дэринг Ду ---- Convention juice bar pony serving drinks S6E13.png Minuette_and_filly_buying_a_drink_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--so_glad_I_ran_into_you--_S6E13.png Rainbow_--I_knew_the_convention_would_be--_S6E13.png Rainbow_--more_fun_when_you're_with_someone--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--I_know_what_you_mean--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--so_hard_to_find_a_pony--_S6E13.png Rainbow_looks_at_convention_pamphlet_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--we've_only_done_stuff_from--_S6E13.png Rainbow_makes_a_suggestion;_Quibble_stunned_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--whoa,_whoa,_whoa--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--there_are_no_other_books--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--of_course_there_are--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_listing_off_Daring_Do_titles_S6E13.png Quibble_plugs_Rainbow_Dash's_mouth_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--don't_even_mention_the_titles--_S6E13.png Quibble_--I'm_not_saying_those_books_don't_exist--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--I_refuse_to_acknowledge_them--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_asking_Quibble_why_S6E13.png Quibble_slams_his_hooves_on_the_table_S6E13.png Quibble_--remotely_in_the_realm_of_the_possible!--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_getting_offended_S6E13.png Rainbow_argues;_Quibble_rolls_his_eyes_S6E13.png Quibble_--how_could_you_possibly_know_that---_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_suddenly_nervous_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_just_do--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--that's_a_compelling_argument--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--why_would_you_even_come--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--if_you_hate_Daring_Do_so_much---_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--I_don't_hate_Daring_Do--_S6E13.png Quibble_--the_first_series_was_smart_and_cool--_S6E13.png Quibble_--old-time_serialized_adventure_books--_S6E13.png Rainbow_doesn't_get_Quibble's_argument_S6E13.png Quibble_making_a_compelling_argument_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_looking_smug_S6E13.png Quibble_--I_came_here_to_ask_A._K._Yearling--_S6E13.png Quibble_accuses_A._K._Yearling_of_selling_out_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--impossible_action_sequences!--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--now_I_know_you're_crazy--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--A._K._Yearling_is_awesome--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--better_than_the_last!--_S6E13.png Quibble_appalled_by_Rainbow's_opinion_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_dismissing_Rainbow_Dash_S6E13.png Quibble_--I_could_never_be_friends_with_somepony--_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble's_argument_attracts_attention_S6E13.png Rainbow_--I_could_never_be_friends_with_somepony--_S6E13.png Convention_attendees_looking_uncomfortable_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--the_coolest_hero_of_all_time!--_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_angrily_face_off_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_parting_ways_S6E13.png |-| 4= Радуга Дэш и А. К. Ирлинг ' ---- Rainbow Dash at the convention hotel S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_complaining_about_Quibble_S6E13.png Rainbow_--everything_Daring_Do's_ever_done_actually_happened!--_S6E13.png Rainbow_gives_hotel_clerk_a_pleading_look_S6E13.png Hotel_clerk_staring_blankly_at_Rainbow_S6E13.png Rainbow_annoyed_by_clerk's_non-response_S6E13.png Rainbow_looking_back_at_A._K._Yearling_S6E13.png Rainbow_happy_to_see_A._K._Yearling_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_gotta_talk_to_you--_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_looks_around_suspiciously_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_whispering_--not_here!--_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_pulls_Rainbow_aside_S6E13.png Rainbow_grins_smugly_at_hotel_clerk_S6E13.png Hotel_clerk_rolling_his_eyes_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_shoves_Rainbow_into_hotel_room_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_looking_through_peephole_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_--tell_me_what's_going_on--_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_asking_about_Dr._Caballeron_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_closing_hotel_room_curtains_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--there_is_a_pony_downstairs--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--totally_unrealistic_and_terrible--_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_looking_under_the_bed_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_confused_by_Rainbow's_explanation_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_--bigger_problems_on_my_hooves--_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_reveals_Amulet_of_Culiacan_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_in_awe_of_the_amulet_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_holds_up_Amulet_of_Culiacan_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_--the_amulet's_only_a_key--_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_takes_out_a_rolled-up_map_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_shows_map_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E13.png Map_leading_from_Manehattan_to_Chicomoztoc_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_--I_need_to_find_it_first--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_pumps_hoof_with_excitement_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_flips_through_the_air_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--what_are_you_doing_here---_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_--it's_the_safest_place--_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_tucks_amulet_into_her_cloak_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_--if_I_get_into_trouble--_S6E13.png A._K._Yearling_drops_her_disguise_S6E13.png Daring_Do_fully_revealed_S6E13.png Daring_Do_smirking_confidently_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--how_can_I_help---_S6E13.png Daring_Do_--just_keep_your_eyes_out--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_salutes_to_Daring_Do_S6E13.png Rainbow_speeds_out_of_Daring's_hotel_room_S6E13.png Daring_Do_rolls_up_the_map_S6E13.png Daring_Do_hears_a_knock_at_the_door_S6E13.png Rainbow_asks_if_Quibble_counts_as_suspicious_S6E13.png Daring_Do_not_amused_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--just_checking--_S6E13.png |-| 5= 'Недоверчивый Квиббл ---- Rainbow passes by ponies in Ahuizotl costume S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron at the Daring Do convention S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron face-hoofs S6E13.png Caballeron --all this fanfare around my archenemy-- S6E13.png Caballeron looks at colt dressed as Daring Do S6E13.png Caballeron disturbed by Daring Do fanfare S6E13.png Convention salespony talking to unicorn mare S6E13.png Salespony shows pamphlet to Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron throws pamphlet away S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron asks about Caballeron booth S6E13.png Salespony pointing to Caballeron booth S6E13.png Ponies cosplaying as Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --I do not see the likeness-- S6E13.png Rogue carrying a Daring Do body pillow S6E13.png Caballeron tosses body pillow on the floor S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron leading his henchponies S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --don't want to spend any more time-- S6E13.png Rainbow and henchponies pass each other S6E13.png Rainbow thinks she found Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Pony with fake Dr. Caballeron cutie mark S6E13.png Rainbow confronts Caballeron cosplayer S6E13.png Caballeron cosplayer glaring at Rainbow S6E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps into Quibble Pants S6E13.png Rainbow Dash encounters Quibble again S6E13.png Quibble Pants mocking Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Rainbow Dash groaning at Quibble S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --sorry, Quibble-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --more important things to do-- S6E13.png Rainbow whips Quibble with her tail S6E13.png Quibble Pants rubbing his cheek S6E13.png Quibble follows and mocks Rainbow S6E13.png Quibble continues to annoy Rainbow S6E13.png Quibble Pants --after sustaining a broken wing-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --obviously, her wing wasn't-- S6E13.png Rainbow sees something behind Quibble S6E13.png Rainbow spots the real Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Quibble Pants --that's a great character-- S6E13.png Rainbow points Quibble toward Caballeron S6E13.png Quibble Pants rolling his eyes again S6E13.png Quibble points at Caballeron cosplayer S6E13.png Derpy cosplaying as Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Caballeron cosplayer buying Daring Do shirt S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies cross in front of screen S6E13.png Quibble Pants pointing at Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Rainbow Dash following Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Rainbow enters convention hall alleyway S6E13.png Quibble Pants --we're out here because...--- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --Caballeron came to this convention-- S6E13.png Rainbow --just saw him and his henchponies-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I'm gonna head back inside-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --too much crazy out here-- S6E13.png Rogue and Withers capture Quibble Pants S6E13.png Rainbow Dash gasping in shock S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies about to capture Rainbow S6E13.png |-| 6= Гнев Кабаллерона ---- Bag lifted off of Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Bag_lifted_off_of_Quibble_Pants_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_surrounded_in_a_jungle_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_emerges_from_the_shadows_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_--you_must_work_for_her--_S6E13.png Rainbow_happy_to_see_Dr._Caballeron_S6E13.png Rainbow_--what_do_you_have_to_say_now--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--this_was_your_plan--_S6E13.png Quibble_--you_bought_a_Daring_Do_Experience_Adventu-cation--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_incredulous_--really---_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_in_disbelief_S6E13.png Rainbow_pointing_at_henchponies_S6E13.png Rainbow_pointing_at_Dr._Caballeron_S6E13.png Rainbow_pointing_at_the_jungle_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--this_is_the_real_deal!--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_still_skeptical_S6E13.png Quibble_--we're_actually_being_held_captive--_S6E13.png Quibble_--this_guy's_accent_is_all_over_the_place!--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--no_offense--_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_looking_embarrassed_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_talking_to_Caballeron_S6E13.png Caballeron_talks_about_the_Temple_of_Chicomoztoc_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_--as_good_as_mine!--_S6E13.png Caballeron_--I_just_need_the_Amulet_of_Culiacan--_S6E13.png Quibble_--you_came_up_with_this_over-complicated_plot--_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_--I_wouldn't_call_it_over-complicated--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--okay,_we're_done_here--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_leaving_the_scene_S6E13.png Caballeron_commands_Biff_to_retrieve_Quibble_S6E13.png Biff_galloping_after_Quibble_Pants_S6E13.png Biff_beats_up_Quibble_off-screen_S6E13.png Biff_sets_Quibble_in_front_of_Caballeron_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--you_can_keep_her_money--_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_smacks_Quibble's_hoof_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_glaring_at_Quibble_Pants_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_--I'm_the_mastermind_here!--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_whispering_--debatable--_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_--you_will_remain_here_until--_S6E13.png Caballeron_--if_she_wants_you_back_in_one_piece--_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_--she_will_give_me_the_amulet!--_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_--tie_them_up!--_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_bound_in_chains_S6E13.png Caballeron_holding_the_Griffon's_Lock_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_--proof_that_you_are_an_agent--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--or_an_avid_reader--_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_bound_by_Griffon's_Lock_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_--I_will_continue_my_search--_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_--don't_go_anywhere--_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_laughing_evilly_S6E13.png Dr._Caballeron_leaves_while_cackling_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--if_I_pretend_to_believe--_S6E13.png Quibble_--call_off_the_henchpony_repertory_theater--_S6E13.png Rainbow_--they're_not_gonna_listen_to_me--_S6E13.png Quibble_--you're_gonna_stick_with_that_script--_S6E13.png Quibble_pretending_to_play_along_S6E13.png Quibble_pulls_off_his_Daring_Do_pin_S6E13.png Quibble_tossing_his_Daring_Do_pin_S6E13.png Quibble's_pin_clatters_against_a_rock_S6E13.png Henchpony_--what_was_that-!--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_acting_unconvincingly_S6E13.png Henchpony_--we_can't_let_Daring_Do_rescue_these_two!--_S6E13.png Henchponies_search_for_Daring_Do_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_laughing_at_henchponies_S6E13.png Quibble_--shouldn't_at_least_one_of_them_stay_behind--_S6E13.png Quibble_--it_wouldn't_be_a_terrible_Daring_Do_adventure--_S6E13.png Rainbow_--we'll_never_solve_the_Griffon's_Lock--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_losing_hope_S6E13.png Quibble_unlocks_the_Griffon's_Lock_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--that_was_pretty_good--_S6E13.png Rainbow_pulls_Quibble_by_the_hoof_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--just_point_me_to_the_hotel--_S6E13.png Quibble_--hunt_treasure_out_here_all_day_long--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_humoring_Quibble's_theory_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--the_only_way_to_get_back--_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--just_follow_me--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_about_to_say_something_S6E13.png Quibble_groaning_in_exasperation_S6E13.png Quibble_begrudgingly_follows_Rainbow_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--if_I_just_leave_you_in_the_jungle--_S6E13.png Quibble_follows_Rainbow_through_jungle_S6E13.png |-| 7= В одиночестве в джунглях ---- Rainbow Dash trekking through the jungle S6E13.png Quibble_--that_is_everything_that's_wrong_with--_S6E13.png Quibble_continues_to_complain_about_Daring_Do_S6E13.png Rainbow_stops_Quibble_with_her_wing_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_come_to_a_rope_bridge_S6E13.png Distance_shot_of_jungle_rope_bridge_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_testing_the_suspension_bridge_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--feel_as_real_as_possible--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--sure_this_thing_is_safe---_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_mocking_Quibble_Pants_S6E13.png Quibble_--if_this_were_really_a_real_Daring_Do_adventure--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--I'd_step_on_the_wrong_plank--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_falling_through_the_bridge_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_worried_about_Quibble_S6E13.png Rainbow_tries_to_pull_Quibble_out_of_the_bridge_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_in_nervous_denial_S6E13.png Bridge_rope_about_to_snap_S6E13.png Quibble_hanging_upside-down_in_bridge_S6E13.png Quibble_--you_need_to_get_your_money_back--_S6E13.png Rope_coming_apart_S6E13.png Second_bridge_rope_snaps_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_falls_into_the_ravine_S6E13.png Rainbow_flying_to_Quibble's_rescue_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_falling_through_the_air_S6E13.png Rainbow_grabs_the_rope_with_her_teeth_S6E13.png Rainbow_swooping_past_Quibble_with_rope_S6E13.png Overhead_shot_of_ravine_rapids_S6E13.png Rainbow_dragging_Quibble_through_the_air_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_with_rope_in_her_teeth_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_yelling_derp_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_surprised_(episode_version)_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_water-skiing_with_Rainbow_Dash_(episode_version)_S6E13.png Ravine_rapids_ending_in_a_waterfall_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_looking_scared_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_spins_around_a_tree_branch_S6E13.png Quibble_goes_flying_into_the_forest_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_bouncing_on_treetops_S6E13.png Quibble_screaming_and_flailing_his_hooves_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_lands_on_a_palm_tree_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_lands_safely_on_the_ground_S6E13.png Rainbow_--how's_that_for_not_possible---_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--that_was_awesome!--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_stuttering_like_crazy_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_in_Rainbow_Dash's_face_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--and_the_flying...!--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_frightened_and_excited_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_at_a_loss_for_words_S6E13.png Rainbow_Dash_--if_you_read_that_in_a_book--_S6E13.png Rainbow_--you_might_even_think_it_was_unrealistic--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_--okay,_I'll_give_you_that_one--_S6E13.png Quibble_Pants_making_a_realization_S6E13.png Quibble_--we_could_have_been_done_for!--_S6E13.png Quibble_--what_kind_of_Adventu-cation_is_this-!--_S6E13.png Quibble_--what_are_these_ponies_thinking-!--_S6E13.png Rainbow_and_Quibble_hear_Caballeron's_voice_S6E13.png Caballeron_--we_should_thank_you_for_escaping--_S6E13.png Biff_tackling_Rainbow_Dash_S6E13.png Rogue_catches_Quibble_in_a_lasso_S6E13.png Rainbow,_Quibble,_and_Caballeron_looking_behind_S6E13.png The_Temple_of_Chicomoztoc_revealed_S6E13.png Rainbow_scared;_Quibble_rolls_his_eyes_again_S6E13.png Различные бонусные кадры ---- Quibble Pants surprised S6E13.png Quibble Pants water-skiing with Rainbow Dash S6E13.png |-| 8= Сокровища Чикомостока ---- Henchpony carrying firefly lantern S6E13.png Caballeron --make sure they are secure this time-- S6E13.png Caballeron holds Rainbow and Quibble hostage S6E13.png Rainbow tries to break free of the ropes S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --you'll never get away with this!-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron smug --won't I--- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --Daring Do is too noble-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron gloating to Quibble S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --no witty remarks this time-- S6E13.png Quibble --this isn't the official Daring Do Experience-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --finally!-- S6E13.png Quibble --a bunch of incompetent ponies-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --any level of safety!-- S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron in utter confusion S6E13.png Rainbow Dash face-hoofs S6E13.png Quibble --what was that with the bridge-!-- S6E13.png Quibble --I don't know who I'm reporting you to-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants glaring at Rogue S6E13.png Quibble Pants starting to rant S6E13.png Quibble Pants still being skeptical S6E13.png Quibble Pants steps on pressure plate S6E13.png Mud starts spilling from the walls S6E13.png Rainbow Dash tries to speak S6E13.png Quibble plugs Rainbow's mouth again S6E13.png Quibble Pants --generic jungle location-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --overly complicated villain plot-- S6E13.png Quibble ranting to Rainbow and Caballeron S6E13.png Quibble Pants steps on another pressure plate S6E13.png Trap door opens behind Quibble Pants S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron --watch where you are stepping-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I don't take orders-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --some second-rate performer-- S6E13.png Quibble --Supervillain School of Bad Accents!-- S6E13.png Quibble --the only thing this mess is missing-- S6E13.png Quibble --some giant Ahuizotl wannabe monster-- S6E13.png Cipactli rising up behind Quibble Pants S6E13.png Quibble Pants ending his rant S6E13.png Rainbow and Caballeron frightened S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies run away S6E13.png Quibble Pants looking at the Cipactli S6E13.png Cipactli roaring at Quibble Pants S6E13.png Quibble and Cipactli --you're real-- S6E13.png Quibble and Cipactli --this is real-- S6E13.png Cipactli about to devour Quibble S6E13.png Cipactli snapping its jaws S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble run from the Cipactli S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies running away S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble catch up with Caballeron S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron pulling a wall lever S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble run into a wall S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble look back at Cipactli S6E13.png Cipactli chasing Rainbow and Quibble S6E13.png Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants scared S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble cower with fear S6E13.png Daring Do swoops to the rescue S6E13.png Cipactli falling in the mud S6E13.png Quibble Pants rescued by Daring Do S6E13.png Daring Do looking at Quibble S6E13.png Daring carries Rainbow and Quibble to safety S6E13.png Daring pulls ropes off of Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Daring Do --I told you to warn me-- S6E13.png Daring Do scolding Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Quibble Pants in complete disbelief S6E13.png Quibble Pants --you're real!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --you're friends with her--- S6E13.png Rainbow puts a wing around Daring Do S6E13.png Daring Do --we'll have to do introductions later-- S6E13.png Daring Do --right now we have to-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants looking down at Cipactli S6E13.png Quibble wants to leave the temple S6E13.png Daring Do --actually, no-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants panicked --what-!-- S6E13.png Daring --we can't leave without the treasure-- S6E13.png Daring Do points down at the Cipactli S6E13.png |-| 9= Семи сторонний Сундук ---- Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring on a swivel platform S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring reach the inner sanctum S6E13.png Temple chamber with seven doors S6E13.png Daring Do --one of them leads to the treasure-- S6E13.png Daring Do --I'd rather not think about-- S6E13.png Quibble --classic 'Pony and the Tiger' bit-- S6E13.png Rainbow --let Daring Do figure it out-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants standing aside for Daring Do S6E13.png Daring Do studying the door S6E13.png Daring Do deep in thought S6E13.png Quibble fake-coughing --not that one-- S6E13.png Daring Do glares at Quibble Pants S6E13.png Daring Do approaches another door S6E13.png Daring Do thinking about the door puzzle S6E13.png Quibble Pants interrupts Daring Do again S6E13.png Daring Do glares at Quibble Pants again S6E13.png Daring Do --is he always like this--- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --he's usually right-- S6E13.png Daring Do asking for Quibble Pants' advice S6E13.png Quibble Pants --finally-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants explains the puzzle solution S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to first door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to second door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to third door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to fourth door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to fifth door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to sixth door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to final door S6E13.png Daring Do --...has an Alicorn on it!-- S6E13.png Daring Do approaches the Alicorn door S6E13.png Daring Do peering into door keyhole S6E13.png Quibble --asking myself that ever since book four-- S6E13.png Daring Do inserts amulet into keyhole S6E13.png Amulet of Culiacan slides into keyhole S6E13.png Alicorn door opens before Daring Do S6E13.png Daring Do enters the treasure room S6E13.png Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc on a pedestal S6E13.png Close-up of Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc S6E13.png Daring Do marvels at the Seven-Sided Chest S6E13.png Rainbow and Daring hear Quibble's voice S6E13.png Mud starts to fill the inner sanctum S6E13.png |-| 10= Героический побег из храма ---- Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring trapped with the Cipactli S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --how are we gonna get out-- S6E13.png Daring Do looking for an escape route S6E13.png Daring Do pointing her hoof upward S6E13.png Open skylight in the Temple of Chicomoztoc S6E13.png Quibble Pants --do you ever not escape-- S6E13.png Rainbow and Daring glaring at Quibble S6E13.png Daring Do --we'll have to carry-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --we'll never make it!-- S6E13.png Rainbow and Daring look back at Quibble S6E13.png Quibble Pants pulling vine off the wall S6E13.png Quibble --Rainbow Dash and I have this covered-- S6E13.png Daring Do confused; Rainbow Dash smirking S6E13.png Rainbow and Daring flying and pulling vine S6E13.png Quibble Pants mud-skiing S6E13.png Cipactli swimming through the mud S6E13.png Rainbow and Daring Do pulling Quibble S6E13.png Rainbow and Daring fly toward Cipactli S6E13.png Quibble Pants --go around!-- S6E13.png Daring Do --are you crazy-!-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --if Quibble says go over him-- S6E13.png Cipactli opens its mouth wide S6E13.png Quibble Pants screaming in fear S6E13.png Rainbow and Daring dodge Cipactli's bite S6E13.png Quibble slides up the Cipactli's back S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring escape the temple S6E13.png Quibble pulls Rainbow and Daring to the ground S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring in a pile S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --you said go over him!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I said go around him!-- S6E13.png Daring covers Rainbow and Quibble's mouths S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron searches for Rainbow and friends S6E13.png Quibble Pants comes up with a plan S6E13.png Quibble Pants --give that to Caballeron-- S6E13.png Daring --not every Daring Do plan has to be-- S6E13.png Daring Do holding a small rock S6E13.png Small rock hits the temple wall S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies drawn by sound S6E13.png Temple wall collapses behind Caballeron S6E13.png Cipactli roars at Caballeron and henchponies S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies screaming S6E13.png Cipactli chasing Caballeron and henchponies S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Daring emerge from the water S6E13.png Quibble --not particularly original or inspired-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --but it worked-- S6E13.png Daring Do --who are you again--- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --he's a fan-- S6E13.png Quibble smiling nervously at Daring Do S6E13.png Daring Do --other side of the temple-- S6E13.png Daring Do --take them and head west-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --what about you--- S6E13.png Daring Do --gotta get this to a museum-- S6E13.png Daring Do thanking Rainbow and Quibble S6E13.png Daring --couldn't have done it without you-- S6E13.png Daring Do speeding off S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble smile at each other S6E13.png |-| 11= Эпилог ---- Rainbow Dash and Quibble walking home S6E13.png Quibble compromising with Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Quibble Pants --still don't like them-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash's feathers get ruffled again S6E13.png Quibble --before we get in another fight-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --I finally figured it out-- S6E13.png Quibble prefers the original Daring Do trilogy S6E13.png Quibble Pants --she did way more of that-- S6E13.png Quibble pointing his hoof at Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Rainbow Dash fails to see Quibble's point S6E13.png Quibble Pants --and that's okay!-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants --we might never agree-- S6E13.png Quibble admits that Rainbow is cool S6E13.png Quibble --the way you saved me on the bridge-- S6E13.png Quibble Pants calling Rainbow awesome S6E13.png Rainbow embarrassed by Quibble's compliment S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --I'm not the one who can-- S6E13.png Rainbow Dash --in half the time Daring Do can!-- S6E13.png Rainbow --you may have terrible taste in books-- S6E13.png Rainbow --you're pretty awesome yourself-- S6E13.png Rainbow --brainy, egghead, puzzle-solving kind of way-- S6E13.png Quibble --we don't have to agree on everything-- S6E13.png Quibble starting over with Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble hoof-bump of friendship S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble return home together S6E13.png |-| en:Stranger Than Fan Fiction/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона